Star Force Mega Man
Shooting Star Mega Man '(S.S.Rock Man in Japan) is the EM Wave Change of the human Geo Stelar and his Wizard Omega-Xis. He is registered under Project-TC as No. 003, preceded by Acid Ace and Rogue, respectively. His appearance also changed, following Geo's obtaining of the Hunter-VG. Game History In the games, Mega Man was first formed when Omega-Xis crashed on Earth and met Geo Stelar while he was looking at stars. Omega-Xis EM Wave Changed with Geo to stop EM Viruses that hijacked a train. Anime History In the anime, Mega Man first formed the day after Geo and Omega-Xis met (although a vague silhouette is seen briefly when the two first collided). The two EM Wave Changed in order to save Luna Platz from a train accident caused by viruses. He does not become Mega Man right away, and he can not become Mega Man unless he "pulses-in" and becomes waves which resemble Mega Man. His main attack is the Mega Buster, which is Omega-Xis' head, and can use Battle Cards. Abilities *'Mega Buster: Mega Man's default weapon. It can rapid-fire normal shots, or fire a single charge shot which is ten times stronger. The exact stats and special effects of the buster depend on the weapon that Omega-Xis has equipped. *'Star Break:' During the first game and first season of the anime, Mega Man can borrow the power of the three satellite Admins in order to power himself up. *'Wave change:' Allows Geo and Omega-Xis to combine with each other to form Mega Man. In the Mega Man Star Force 3 Ace/Joker and anime, he can EM Wave Change anywhere he wants because of the supposed very "advanced" technology. *'Tribe On:' During the second game and second season of the anime, Mega Man can use the OOPArts to gain the power of the Ninja, Saurian, and Zerker tribes. In the anime, the Zerker tribe is the only one used until the final episode. *'Noise Change:' During the third game, Mega Man can use the Ace Program or Joker Program to power attune himself to Noise. Game-exclusive Abilities *'Shield:' Mega Man can block most attacks with his shield, although any attack with the Break attribute will go through it. *'Mega Attack:' Mega Man can lock onto enemies in combat and attack them with close-ranged attacks. Certain forms, such as the Ninja Tribe and Wolf Noise, allow for automatic lock-on under certain conditions. *'Counter:' If Mega Man strikes an enemy as it begins to attack, he stuns them for a short time and gains an extra battle card. *'Area Eater:' Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe away one or two rows on the battle field. *'Beast Slap:' Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe the two rows in front of him, attacking any enemies occupying those panels. Anime-exclusive Abilities *'Battle Card Predation:' Omega-Xis consumes a Battle Card and temporarily becomes it. While this takes a short time, skilled foes usually use this to their advantage. This technique and its weakness are removed when Geo begins using the Star Carrier. *'Anti-Hypnosis:' Mega Man is immune to hypnosis effects. This trait is inherent to all beings during EM Wave Change. Gallery MegaManStarForce.jpg|Mega Man in 1st Mega Man Starforce MegaManStarForce2 2.png|Another Mega Man in Mega Man Starforce 2 Concept rockmanalt-1-.jpg|Early concept art for Star Force Mega Man. Starforcerockmanconcept.jpg|Finalized concept art for Mega Man. MegaManGear.PNG|MegaMan's gear analysis. Title_emblem.gif|The Shooting Star Emblem ryusei3_15_1600_1200.jpg|Mega Man Starforce 3 Wallpaper sf1guide_elec_sword.png|Mega Man uses Striking Edge megaman_20th_official.png|Starforce MegaMan appears on the 20th Anniversary logo Trivia *In Mega Man Star Force and Mega Man Star Force 2, MegaMan's entire left forearm is replaced with Omega-Xis' head as a blaster; this does not occur in Mega Man Star Force 3, due to the Hunter-VG's ability to streamline EM Wave Change, allowing MegaMan use of his left hand in exchange for Omega-Xis' ability to fully materialize beside him. *In the 3rd game, despite Mega Man's left arm is normal, Omega-Xis still talks through it. His hand has two red lines, which are apperently Omega-Xis' eyes, according to the manga. *In the anime, the name Mega Man was suggested hastily by Omega-Xis when Geo nearly divulged his real name to Luna and Bob Copper. In the game, Geo takes the name himself in response to Luna's question (though the name is likewise inspired by Omega-Xis). *Unlike other EM Wave Changes, many of Geo's items stay with him when he goes through EM Wave Change, such as his pendant and his Visualizer, EM Wave Changes do not retain items from their human counterparts (aside from Harp Note's guitar). **While Geo does retain many of his items, said items slightly change in appearance. (The visualizer becoming the viualize visor, or his pendant sinking deep into Mega Man's armour.) *His emblem on his chest is in the shape of a shooting star (which symbolize his name in Japan, Shooting Star Rockman). Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Project-TC